vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NickTheWoodenToaster
Edits in Songs featuring OLIVER Hi~ Please do not change the viewcount for smaller numbers just to add one work. The numbers were placed in relation to demand of works and once you lower the number without substantial grounds a increase of songs with the same view on the page may occur. DisaPP (talk) 14:56, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ;_; I'm so sorry qq I thought that was allowed Well There are a few ways. #Firstly when you edit, a menu appears on the right of the editing box. It will be here in thelist of tools, should be above "Templates" and below "add features and media".---------------------> #Secondy you can add it manually. categories:XXXXX. This can be clumsy #*ignore "nowiki" either see of the "[[]]" (you can see it if you're editing your talk page) if your editing this page, this code just stops wiki coding working so people can show someone else the code without hassle) #On the page scroll down to the botto and you should see "ad new" next to the categories list. I'm not sure if this applies to everyone. Any help?One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:23, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I think #2 worked thanks!!!!!!! There is just so much covers of "Ave Maria" one Toaster can take. I don't think it can be helped if that is what the producer wants to do and we have to record it all :'D —umbreon12 04:17, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Icons Hi Nick~ You recently added images on Tonio and OLIVER's pages. However the icons of "Songs featuring VOCALOID" has a format: 100 px x 100 px. (^◇^;) Please use them when you add a song next time. Read:(・∀・)ノ★*♪。☆*★*♪。☆*★*♪。☆* (if possible format the images that you added) Bye (☆´∀｀) DisaPP (talk) 00:53, June 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Duet pages This category already exists: ヽ( ´ー`)ノ DisaPP (talk) 15:01, June 7, 2015 (UTC) O:o sorry I couldn't find it qq Regarding OLIVER Hi, just a friendly drop-by to see some other active Wiki users. I say on your page that you're "leaving" if there's no OLIVER update, and I just wanted to let you know that that's close to impossible. :/ I WANT ONE TOOOOO 15:29,6/7/2015 I know. I'm still hoping for one ;_; but if he doesn't get qqNickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 15:52, June 7, 2015 (UTC) not my problem if you get in troub;eto help i was only trying only trying to help. your fault if you get in trouble for unneccessary edits. i (and everyone else) always message people on their talk page when they're spamming (so, i'm not targetting you) EmbraceEvil (talk) 07:45, June 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't care if you're targeting me just stop talking to me, stay off my talk page, and I'm surely not going to get in trouble for changing something from channel to account. You're complaining for no reason and it's beyond aggravating stay off my talk page. And I'm not spamming. And no one said it you're problem if I get in trouble, if I get in trouble to worry about it has noting to do with you. NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 13:53, June 10, 2015 (UTC)